Cabin Fever
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: 10 superstars get stranded in a cabin in the woods. How many ways can they drive each other insane without killing each other?


Title: Cabin Fever

Author: Steffie

Rating: PG 13

Pairings/Characters: Jericho/Victoria, Dawn/Eddie, Ivory/John Cena, Molly/Christian, Kurt Angle, Stone Cold Steve Austin,

Summary: 10 wrestlers stuck in a cabin by the lake. How many ways can they drive each other crazy, and will they be able to NOT kill each other?

Note: Response to Rachel's challenge. Is will be a short series, no more than 5 or 6 parts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Dawn screamed, pushing the front door open, jumping inside. She was shivering from head to toe, her entire body drenched in water. The other 9 wrestlers soon jumped in as well, each and every one of them soaking wet and shivering to the core. They all quickly took off their jackets, throwing them in a heap at the door.

"Great John, just great! This is all your fault!" Chris Jericho yelled, wiping away the blond hair that was sticking to his face. John gasped, a look of confusion on his face. "How is this all my fault? Is it my fault that God decided to cry a river on us?" John shot back. Throwing his cap in the corner, he also pulled off his jersey, throwing it in the direction of the other wet clothing.

"No, but if you checked the weather channel correctly, then we wouldn't have gone hiking today!" Chris retorted, a very pissed off look on his face. John rolled his eyes, feeling very irritated by the accusations from the self proclaimed King of the World.

"Well if you wanted to make this hike so special, then why didn't you check it yourself?" John yelled back. "Because you should have done it!" Chris yelled back, throwing his T-Shirt on the pile. Before a fight would break out, Ivory jumped between them, using her body as a shield. "Would you two shut up long enough for us to check the weather channel? After that you two can kill each other," she said.

"Whatever," Chris snorted and stomped his way upstairs, going to his room. Everybody seemed confused by this sudden fit of rage. Chris wasn't usually like this, and they had no idea why he was reacting like this. "What crept up his ass?" Dawn asked, shaking her the water out of her hair. Steve smirked, a rather amused look on his face. "Still pissed off at lil ol' Trish for that prank where she put the tacks on his chair," Steve said. All of them chuckled, remembering how the poor Canadian sat on a lot of thumb tacks.

Molly stood in the corner, her teeth clattering like crazy. Her dark brown hair clung to her face, her hands hugging her body tightly. Her face was starting to turn pale, and her eyes were wide. Christian noticed this and quickly went to his girlfriend. "Mol babe, you ok?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders to warm her up. She nodded, looking at him.

"I.ii..ii.."lll bbbbbeeeee okaaaaay," she managed to say. She went up the stairs, going to change. Eddie slightly chuckled when he thought of something. "Come on guys, lets go change before Molly comes back and plays mother and beats us with a broom stick for trying to catch pneumonia," he said, wrapping his arm around Dawn's waist. Victoria also chuckled, knowing that Molly would bitch if they didn't.

"Yes, let's go before mother takes away our cookies," she said. Kurt's eyes suddenly widened in fear. "You don't think she would do that, do you?" he asked, his voice dead serious. All of them snorted at the look on the Olympians face. "Yes she will Kurtsy, and if YOU don't hurry, she will take away your milk too," John teased, trying desperately not to laugh. Kurt couldn't help but whimper. He quickly turned around, starting to throw his clothes off fast enough to jump in the shower.

Ivory whacked John across the head. "Oww, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head. Ivory had a slight angry look on his face. "Was that really necessary? The poor boy is petrified," she scolded. John merely smirked. "No, but it is so much fun and easy to do that to Kurt," he replied. Ivory narrowed her eyes, but soon couldn't help but giggle, knowing he was right. They all started to walk, when they suddenly heard a loud thunder clap. Dawn gripped Eddie's arm, the brunette scared to death of thunder.

"Oy, looks like we're stuck here," Steve groaned, rubbing his bald-head. All of them sighed and made their way to the living room, turning on the TV. Christian switched it to the weather channel and all of them intently listened to the news anchor. And when all was said and done, everybody looked rather pissed.

"Great, we are stuck in a cabin in the middle of God knows where for at least 4 days thanks to a damn thunderstorm," Victoria groaned, the raven haired beauty not really liking being cooped up. "So what are we going to do?" John asked. Steve shrugged, taking a seat on the big couch in the wooden shack. "We stay here until they storm clears up you idiot. What else can we do?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"What about supplies?" Eddie asked. They were planning on leaving tomorrow, so the thought shot through his mind. Victoria and Dawn shook their heads, water falling from their locks. "No worries about that, we made sure we did enough grocery shopping to last us a week, and enough beer to last Steve a month," Dawn smiled, giving the Texan a wink. All the guys nodded, a sigh of relief escaping them.

Another loud rumble of thunder had Ivory jump on John. The lights started to flicker, and the noise the rain was making against the window was deafening. Dawn was starting to shiver again, the cold over taking her. "Let's really go change and after that we can figure out what to do," she said. "Yeah," Eddie mumbled, his hand being dragged by dawn up the stairs. "Ow! Stupid sink!" Chris suddenly yelled from his bedroom. Victoria looked up, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Let me go upstairs before he kills himself," she said., making her way to the stairs.

"Let him, that would be great," John scoffed. Ivory hit him again, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know, it is kinda your fault we are stuck here," Ivory carefully said. John groaned, flinging his hands in the air. "Great, first Jerky, no my own girlfriend is blaming me for God's will! Blame me for Jesus being crucified why don't ya!" he yelled, stomping his way up the stairs. Ivory chuckled and shook her head, her hands on her waist. "Those two will be bruised after this trip," she thought to herself as she too made her way up the stairs.

Christian looked at Steve, a tired look on his face. "What do you predict will happen while we are stuck here?" he asked, the blond man looking down at the Texas rattlesnake. Steve stretched his arms, leaning back on the couch.

"Jerky will be bitching, Kurt will probably end up dead and we will have so much PMS from the girls that we too will probably die before this trip is over," Steve sighed. Christian arched an eyebrow up, his attention focused on Steve's last statement. "Do you even know what PMS is?" he asked. Steve nonchalantly shrugged, an innocent look on his face.

"No, but when they bitch it because of PMS, whatever the hell that is," he shrugged. Christian shrugged and made his way to his bedroom. Steve took a deep breath and stood up, his hands on his hips.

"Ok, which one do I kill first?" he smirked, Kurt the first one jumping in his mind.


End file.
